Code: Digi-Gx Shippuden
by neostardustdragon101
Summary: After suffering Betrayal, Heartbreak, and Neglect. A group of young heroes are brought together, join Naruto, Davis , Lelouch, Yysuke and Jaden along with all their friends as they face an evil that threatens to destroy everything the love. Naruto Shippuden, Yu Yu Hakusho, Code Geass, Digimon, and Yugioh Gx
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Heroes meet,enter Naruto Yuki.

Hello everyone and welcome to my latest project. After reading so many versions of this crossover I thought I'd try.

Also I do not own Naruto ,Digimon, Code Geass, Yugioh, Gx, 5ds, Zexal, or Arc-V please support the official release.

8 young teens walked up to the Kaiba Dome all of them wearing the uniform of the students Ashford Academy. These were the top school Duelist and members of the student council. Kallen Kozuki, Suzaku Kururugi, Milly Ashford, Rivalz Cardemonde, Nina Einstein, Gino Weinberg, Anya Alstreim and Nunnally Lamperouge.

"Man this is so exciting we actually get to go to Duel Academy!-Rivalz said with excitement.

" Calm down Rivalz. We still need to pass the entrance test." Milly said causing the boy to lower his head.

"Oh yeah" Rivalz knew out of all of them he was the worst Duelist even Nunnally could beat him.

"Let's go guys"-Kallen said as she walked over to the stadium.

The rest of her friends looked at the red haired half Japanese/ Britannia girl with sadness. After the events of the Demon emperors death Kallen had forced "Zero" to reveal him self as a heart broken Suzaku who revealed the events of the Zero Requiem to the them. Nunnally had sworn Ohgi, Tohdoh, Xingkei all to secrecy and not reveal the information to anyone outside the room.

Kallen had taken Lelouchs death the hardest, she locked her self in her room for a week. It wasn't until Nunnally had given her a letter Lelouch had written for her before his death. He'd express his regret for not being able to tell her the truth but didn't want to drag Kallen down with him. He wrote how he'd hoped after all the fighting they could have just gone back to Ashford together with their friends, but most of all not being able to tell her how much she meant to him.

After that Kallen had become open again but Lelouche's death had still left a hole in her heart.

Thank you, sir!" The group replies in unison. Soon enough, the group immediately head inside and after they were gone, a huge cloud of smoke appears seemly out of nowhere in front of the two girls and one man 'manning' the front desk.

The man yelps out in total shock and surprise and he states, surprised, "What the?!" When the smoke and dust clears, there are five people standing in front of him.

The main figure is an adult male of late twenties, probably around twenty-nine years of age, with dark-blue whitish type hair, a headband across his forehead that's covering his left eye with a metal plate in the center of the headband with a image of a leaf engraved in it, he had dark blue shirt with red spiraling circles on the top portion the sleeveless, a dark green best with pouches on the front of the vest, dark blue pants, white clothes wrapped around his lower legs, and he has wearing open-toe shoes like sandals exposing his toenails. With this male figure are three sixteen year old teens, two girls, and one boy, with the boy on the right of him and the two girls on the left.

The first female is sixteen years old with bright pink hair that's goes to the tops of her shoulders, a headband across the middle of her scalp with a metal plate in the center of the headband with the image of leaf engraved on it, lovely emerald green eyes, she has a red sleeveless vest over her chest and body, dark pink elbow pads on her elbows, black gloves on her hands, broken pink skirt over black shorts with two pouches over her right leg, and wearing black open-toes boots, exposing her well-pedicure toenails.

The second female is the same age as the first with black hair that goes midwaist down her back, her eyes are unusual with lavender seemly pupil-less eyes, but even through they don't have pupils, her eyes show plenty of emotion, she has a headband around her neck that has a metal plate that attached on the center of the headband with the image of the leaf engraved in the center of the plate, she has a purple and white jacket over her other clothes, she has dark blue pants with two pouches attached to her left leg, and she has open sandals on her feet, exposing her well-pedicure toenails.

The male on the adult man's right is also fifteen year with black hair that flows down the side of his head, black eyes, an expressionless look on his face, gray shirt that open in his chest area, exposing much of his muscular chest, dark blue open fingered gloves on his hands over the long sleeved grey shirt, large violet rope around his waist with a robe covering the upper portion of his dark blue shirt, and black open-toed boots on his feet. He has two pouches attached to the violet rope around his waist, one on the left side, and the other on the ride side.

All three teens have old fashioned Battle City Duel Disc attached to their left wrists and the adult male says, in a plain tone, "All right, everyone. Here we are."

The pink haired girl says, with an excited tone, "All right, we're finally here!" The pink haired girl looks at the black haired boy and asks, "Isn't this great, Sasuke!"

The black haired boy, Sasuke, 'hn' as the adult male then says, in a plain tone, "Come on everyone. We need get your registered first."

The pink haired girl says, with a smile, "Right, Kakashi-sensei!" Then, the black haired girl, huffs, angrily at the pink haired girl as she walked away from the group in anger.

The pink haired girl's smile was so turned to a frown and she says, lowly, "I guess that Hinata is still angry with us."

Sasuke says, in a serious tone, "Can you blame her, Sakura! All thanks to us that Naruto had left us."

Sakura thinks in her mind, solemnly, "But mostly my fault!"

Soon enough, the group was registered into Duel Academy entrance exams in which Sasuke just walks in with an emotionless and serious expression on his face and Hinata walks away from the group, hostility.

However, Kakashi stops the pink haired female and she asks, curiously, "What is it, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi tells the pink haired female, in a plain and serious tone, "Sakura, make sure that you keep an eye on Sasuke and Hinata. You know that even through he has been forgiven by Lady Hokage for abandoning the village and going with Orochimaru for revenge against his elder brother, Itachi, but not many in the village have forgiven him like you have."

Sakura nods her head and says, solemnly, "I know, Kakashi-sensei. Why can't others see the good in Sasuke, like I know that he has?"

Kakashi tells Sakura, with a plain and serious tone, "Because not everyone is like you. And as for Hinata, just give her some space for the time being. The pink haired kunochi nodded following the others.

••••

A black limousine drove up to the Kaiba Dome, a man walked out and opened the door and two people stepped out, one a young boy and girl stepped out.

The young man was about 16 and, had blond spike hair with cerulean blue eyes and three whisker like scars on each cheek, he wore a black T-shirt with a red spiral symbol in the center blue pants and black and red sneakers. He was Naruto Yuki

The girl was the same age and had brown hair similar in style to Dark Magician girl, she wore a blue shoulder top with ruffled straps around the upper arms, a pink mini skirt and blue boots.

"Thank you Roland" The Naruto said they gave a polite bow.

"It's no problem sir, the young master and Davis should be inside waiting for you both, good luck." Roland set before he drove off.

"Let's go Mana" Naruto said to the girl.

"You got it" Mana said as the entered the stadium.

When they were inside the found to young men waiting for them. One was the same age as the first two with spiked brown hair and goggles around his neck, he wore a blue T-shirt with a thick white stripe across the chest, brown shorts and sneakers. This was Davis Miyamoto.

The older was at least a year older than the other three, he wore a white formal shirt, a black trench coat similar to the one worn by Seto Kaiba at Duelist Kingdom with matching pants and shoes. He was Lelouch Kaiba son of Seto and Kisara Kaiba.

"Hey guys bout time!" Davis said waving to his friends.

"Yeah now let's go" Naruto said as he and the others walked to the testing ground. "I wonder how Jaden and Yusuke are?"

"Bet their gonna be surprised to see us" Mana said as she and Jaden chuckled.

••••

Meanwhile in the stands we find former spirit detective Yusuke Uriameshi, Syrus Trusedale, and Bastion Misawa observing the test duels through out the arena.

"Man it's good to be back dueling" Yusuke said with excitement.

"Hey everyone" A familiar feminine voice called out and the boys turned to see Obeliske Blues top female students Alexis Rhodes, Natsumi Namikaze, and Keiko Yukimura.

"Hey girls" Syrus greeted "What are you doing here?"

"A few friends of ours taking the entrance exam, so we came to see them." Natsumi said.

"Hey guys!"Everyone turned to see none other than Jaden Yuki running towards them.

" Hey Jay" Syrus said to his best friend who had an excited smile on his face.

"Yeah long time no see" Yusuke said to his childhood friend.

They all then noticed Jaden looking over the duel arena frantically.

"Um..something wrong Jaden?" Bastion asked.

Jaden turned to his friends rubbing his head and chuckling." Sorry guys, I'm trying to find where my brothers dueling."

"BROTHER!"-Everyone but Yusuke and Keiko who were wide eyed yelled.

Jaden nodded: " Yeah I have an older brother and he and some old friends are enrolling this year."

"Naruto-sensei enrolling here!" Yusuke yelled with fear of his old duel teacher.

"Sensei?" Syrus said.

Keiko nodded" Yeah Yusuke, Jaden, me and our friend Davis all learned dueling from Naruto-sensei. In a way he's our big brother too."

"How good is your brother Jaden?" Bastion asked curious about the man who had taught Jaden.

Jaden just smiled at him: "He's in a league all his own. Me and Yusuke haven't been able to beat him even once." Jaden said shocking the group,

He and Yusuke were the best Duelist in the Academy and nether of them could beat his brother.

"Not a shocker since he was trained by the King of Games" Keiko added

"WHAT?!" The group shouted.

"Only one word fits sensei...monster. Yusuke finished.

••••

Within the duel fields, there is one particular duel going between Ms. Fonda Fontaine and a young sixteen year old girl with deep brown hair that goes mid-waist behind her back, light brown eyes, pink and white sleeveless shirt, pink leather fingerless gloves that goes up to her elbows, light brown shorts that goes to her kneecaps with a pink and white D-3 digivice and D-Terminal attached to a brown belt around the top of her brown shorts along with a card pouch for Duel Monsters cards, she has an Academy-type Duel Disc attached to her left wrist, the duel disc has a dueling deck inside, she has white socks, and pink sneakers.

"Miss Hikari Kamiya Ms. Fontaine asks the teenage girl.

"Yes" The Digidestined of light replied

"I'm Ms. Fontaine, head nurse and of the Obeliske girls dorm." Ms. Fontaine introduced as she Kari shook hands

"It's nice to meet you." Kari said.

"Are you ready?"

"Ready as I will ever be Kari said with a nervous smile.

Ms. Fontaine smiles:"Don't be nervous. I'm sure that you will do fine."

"Thank you." Kari and Ms. Fontaine then activate their duel disc, their life points counters displays 4000 life points for each duelist, and they draw five cards from their decks.

"Let's duel!" They both yelled.

"You have the first move Kari" Ms. Fontaine said as Kari nodded drawing her sixth card.

"All right, I'll start by activating the spell card: 1st Movement Solo!" Kari said "When I have no monsters on my field I can special Summon a Level 4 or lower Melodious from my hand and I chose: Aria the Melodious Diva(1600/1200)

A holy golden light appeared through the puffy clouds, and from it descended a young girl with pink skin. She had a sole angel wing attached to her back with an orange frame, which extended to her left arm and the top of her purple bobbed hair. She clasped her hands together in prayer, stretching her plum bodysuit, and sang a single C-Sharp note.

" Then when I have another Melodious monster I can special summon Sonata the Melodious Diva

Illusory eighth notes digitalized in the air as another angel descended from the clouds. Like Aria, this one had one wing hanging from her back, albeit this one green with blue edging. Intertwined with it were locks of sea foam green hair from the left side of her hair. On the right side was a patch of blue that extended to the bottom of her eye, the same color as the girl's sundress. The yellow-skinned female clasped her hands together, too, and hummed an E-Flat. (1200/1000)

"I'll set one card, and end my turn" Kari finished.

"And I'll end my turn with one card face-down."

Ms. Fontaine draws one card from her deck and says, "Playing it safe since it is your first turn, huh? Pretty good idea since you doesn't know my deck and strategy, yet." Ms. Fontaine puts one card on her duel disc and calls out, "First, I summon Marauding Captain(1200/800) and thanks to its special ability I can summon another warrior type monster to join him, such as my Unfriendly Amazon (2000/1600)!" A purple haired amazon wielding a large sword stood beside a blond armored Knight with twin swords. "Now, Unfriendly Amazon, Soaring Blade Slash!" Unfriendly Amazon comes down on Kari's monster.

"Trap card open, Negate Attack!" Kari yelled as a vortex absorbed the blades impact.

"I end my turn" Ms. Fontain finished.

Kari then drew her next card: "Now I'll tribute both my Diva's.

Now the real concert begins! I release my two copies of Aria the Melodious Diva. Advance Summon!"

Both Arias flew to the heavens, linking arms and becoming one with the clouds. Motes of bright light gathered "Enchanting melody echoing in the heaven. Awaken the sleeping virtuoso." Kari changed "Take the stage Mozarta the Melodious Maestra (2600/2000)!

Pallid white hands and arms with red cufflinks emerged from the cluster of light, sprinkling purple fairy dust. In a brilliant flash of light, the arms started to move as their master appeared. Hovering twenty feet in the air was an angel with grandiose butterfly wings made of piano keys. Her brunette hair was neatly arranged in curls and kept in place by a red crown. She wore a beautiful, billowing dress, imprinted with golden eighth note symbols and pink frills, that seemed two sizes too big at the bottom. She threw her right hand around erratically, motioning every which way with a conductor's baton.

"And with her special ability I'm able to special summon another light fairy-type monster to this performance" Karis said as Mozarta sent out a green musical stream to her hand. "Now introducing Shopina the Melodious Maestra(2300/1700).

A new fairy descended on the field as beautiful as Mozarta dressed in an elegant purple dress.

"Two monsters with over 2000 ATK points!" Ms. Fontain gasped.

"And to complete my concert, I summon Canon the Melodious Diva(1400/2000)!"

Appearing in the teal ray was a slender woman with purple skin and spiked blue hair. She wore a golden masquerade mask over her eyes that extended up to the middle of her hair and back behind both of her ears. The shoulders of her shirt were pink and puffy, and her dress was checkered and cut sharp. She closed her eyes, sang a couple notes, and a rainbow flurry of musical notes encircled her, in the shape of a neutron.

"Now Canon sing Maruading captain a sweet Lullaby!" The songstress released a stream of air shattering the warrior" Now Shopina take out her Amazon and, Mozarta direct attack!" Kari yelled as both monster sang releasing sonic waves destroying her Amazon.

Kari: 4000

Ms. Fontaine: 900

"Now I'll activate pot of greed and add two new cards, then I'll end with one set card" Kari finished.

Ms. Fontain was very impressed by Kari's skill she'd managed to take control of the duel after just one turn.

"Alright my move, first I'll activate Rain of heaven giving me 1000 extra life points." Ms. Fontain was surrounded by a green aura as her life points increased.

Kari: 4000

Ms. Fontaine: 1900

"Lastly I'll set two cards and end my turn."

"Fine by me, it's time to end this. I reveal my Heavy Storm spell." Kari declared as he spell destroyed both Ms. Fontain's set cards.

"And now girls end this duel!" Mozarta and Cannon both unleashed their attack not only destroying her face down but her life points.

Kari: 4000

Ms. Fontaine: 0

The three songstresses bowed before they began to fade away as Ms. Fontaine walked over to Kari.

"Ms. Kamiya if you continue to duel like that you'll end up in Obelisk Blue for sure." Ms. Fontaine said with a smile

"Thank you very much Ms. Fontaine" Kari said as the Obeliske head mistress offered a hand which she politely excepted.

"Welcome to Duel Academy." Ms. Fontaine said.

••••

Up in the stands, Yusuke, Jaden and the others were watching the duel and were amazed.

"Wow, she's good" Syrus gasped.

Alexis, and Natsumi chuckled "That's Kari, her monster really know how to put on a show." Natsumi said with a smile.

"I take it she's one of the friends you mentioned?" Bastion asked and they nodded.

In another part of the arena the rest of the second generation Digidestined Ken, TK, and Yolei were watching Karis duel with proud smiles.

"Awesome Kari won!" Yolei cheered "Now we all made it!"

"Yep Duel Academy here we come" said TK.

Through out the stadium more and more young hopefuls were taking their test and passing.

Kallen: "Go Amazoness Empress!"

The Amazon fusion monster brought down her sword destroying Machine King.

Kallen:3500

Proctor:0

Suzaku: "Noble Knight Artorigus!"

Gino: "Arcana Knight Joker!"

Anya: "Gem Knight Master Diamond."

"Direct Attack!" All three Knight monsters stuck down each of their respective opponents.

Suzaku:4000

Gino:3000

Anya:4000

Proctor x3: 0

•••

"Wow! There's so many strong Duelist here." Syrus gasped "I'm worried you guys."

"About what Sy?" Keiko asked seeing the worry in her friends eyes.

"What if it gets to crowded this year and they have to start kicking some of us out, I'm now where as good as you guys." Syrus said looking down.

Jaden smiled and pats his best friend's back: "Don't worry Sy your one of the schools best."

"Yeah remember when you and Jaden took on the Paradox brothers? That proves your strong." Yusuke said.

Syrus smiled at his friends words and nodded, but before he could thank them a heavy blush crossed his face and his eyes dazed.

"Syrus what's wrong" Jaden asked az the blue haired Slifer merely pointed at the figure walking towards them. None other than Mana.

"Jaden, Yusuke, Keiko! Hey guys!" Mana yelled as she ran over to her friends.

"Hey Mana long time noo see" Keiko said as the two hugged.

"Guys who's this?" Natsumi asked.

"This is Mana one of my bros best friends, she's also the best spellcaster user you'll ever meet" Jaden said causing Mana to blush in embracement.

"Oh come on Jaden I'm that great. So are these your friends?" Mana asked looking over the group.

Jaden nodded as he begane to introduce his friends. "Yep, Yusuke and Keiko you know. So meet Bastion Misawa, Chazz Princeton, Alexis Rhodes, and Natsumi Namikaze."

Mana's eyes widened at the name Namikaze 'Could she be' her thoughts we soon interrupted by Jaden.

"And last but not least my best bud Syrus." Jaden said putting his friend in the spot light.

"Syrus..? As in Syrus Trusedale?!"

"You've heard about me?" Syrus asked "Probably because I'm the Kaizer Zane Trusedale's brother right.

Mana shook her: "No, but I saw you in the take duel you and Jaden had against the Paradox brothers, and I have to say you handle yourself well." Mana said causing Syrus to blush.

"So Mana wheres bro, Davis and Lelouche?" Jaden asked

"Their duels are the last three, I already passed mine." Mana explained.

"Oh man, I missed it." Jaden said in disappointment.

"Hey it's cool Jaden, besides you still have a ways to go to beat me" Mana chuckled as Jaden begane to cry anime tears.

"She has a point Jaden. You've never beaten Naruto-sensei Lelouch, or Mana their way out of your league." Yusuke smirked

"If I recall you lost to Mana every time...and in one turn." Keiko said as her boyfriend cried alongside Jaden.

Meanwhile Sasuke was in the middle of his practice duel and was wining very easily.

"Now Red-eyes direct attack!" Sasuke orders as Red-eyes unleashed a birrage of fire balls at the duel proctor.

Sasuke: 4000

Proctor: 0

He walked up the steps to meet back with the others in the stands.

"That was great Sasuke, now we've all made it into the Academy." Sakura exclaimed while Sasuke merely grunted.

Hinata said nothing. 'Just three more duels left, then I can leave these scumbags'

Will Naruto Yuki please report to Dueling Field 4. Naruto Yuki to Field 4. Daisuke Miyamoto to Field 10 and Lelouche Kaiba to Field 1.

The three names called caused many students old and new to become bug eyed Jaden and his friends along with many others rushed to the last three duel fields.

"Looks like Jaden brother is next." Bastion said as he looks at Naruto.

Alexis turns to Natsumi and saw that Natsumi has her eyes widen as she looks at Naruto.

"Hey Natsumi, what's wrong?" Alexis asked causing Natsumi to snapped out of her thoughts and shook her head.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong." Natsumi said. Alexis looks at her with concern as she saw that Natsumi had depressed look on her face.

'Is it really you?' Natsumi thought sadly as she looks at Naruto.

Naruto continues to wait for his opponent and his and everyone surprise it was Crowler.

"Name please." Crowler asked with annoyed tone and Naruto just rolled his eyes.

"Naruto, Naruto Yuki." Naruto said and this causes Crowler to look at him with surprise look on his face.

"You don't look like much of that slacker brother of yours." Crowler said and Naruto narrowed his eyes for the insult that Crowler used on Jaden.

"I'm his adopted brother." Naruto said. A grin appeared on Crowler face.

"Well this going to be fun. I'm gonna enjoy paying back for your slacker brother did to me." Crowler said and Naruto just rolled his eyes.

"Man, I can't believe that I'm fighting this clown." Naruto muttered. "Let's just start already." Naruto said as he activated his duel disk while Crowler activated his Duel Vest.

"DUEL!"

Crowler: 4000

Naruto: 4000

"I'll start off." Crowler said as he drew a card. He looks at his hand and a smirk appeared on his face. "I play the Spell card Magnet Circle Lv2!" Crowler said and the card activated in the field. "Thanks this spell card, I can summon this, Ancient Gear! (100/800)" Crowler said as he place the card into the monster zone and a small and strange metallic monster appeared on the field.

"This card special effect allows me to summon another one." Crowler said and another copy appeared on the field. "Now, I sacrifice both monsters to bring out this!" Both monster disappeared and Crowler slam the card into his Monster zone. "Come ForthAncient Gear Galjitron Dragon! (3000/3000)"Crowler said as a giant metal dragon appeared behind him and let out a threatening roar.

Everyone in the room except for Naruto gasped in shock.

"Another rare monster." Natsumi said in shock as she looks at Naruto with a worried look on her face.

"He really wanna destroy him." Chazz said.

"Man that's just wrong." Alexis said as she watches the match.

"Great Scott. Another rare card!" Bastion said with shock look on his face.

"Naruto is in tight spot now." Syrus said with a concern look on his face.

"Don't worry. My brother got this." Jaden said and the two turn around and saw that Jaden had a grin on his face along with Yusuke, Mana, and Keiko.

"Now I end my turn." Crowler said arrogantly thinking that he scared the crap out of Naruto but the blond didn't have any reaction at all.

"That's it?" Naruto asked and Crowler along everyone in the crowd look at him with shock look on their faces.

"What do you mean?" Crowler asked, not suspecting at Naruto respond after seeing the monster.

"I don't know, the fact that you don't have any facedown cards or anything else. All I can say that you're underestimating me." Naruto said with shrugged before he let out a sigh. "Whatever, I draw" Naruto said as he drew his card and looks at him. He didn't notice the angry look that Crowler was giving him.

'I MAKE SURE TO DESTROY YOU IN THIS DUEL!' Crowler vowed in his thoughts. Naruto continues to scan to look at the cards and nodded his head.

"First I play the spell card the Pot of Greed,which allows me to draw two cards." Naruto said as he draws two more cards. "Then I play the spell card Cards of Destructionwhich make us discards the cards in our hands and draw new cards with same number of cards we discarded." Naruto said then two players discard the cards in their hands and draw out new cards.

"What is he up to?" Bastion said as he observed the duel while Jaden has smirk on his face.

"Now since I have no monsters on my side of the field I can special summon Elder of the Six Samurai (400/0) to the field in attack mode An old man appeared next to Naruto. "Now summon Kagemusha of the Six Samurai(400/1800)." A green armored warrior kneeled along side the other monsters.

"Big deal. So call bunch of monsters. But none of them can beat my monster." Crowler sneered and Naruto just let out a chuckle.

"Who said that I was done?" Naruto said and Crowler looks at him with confuse look on his face. "Pop Quiz! have you ever heard Synchron Summoning before?" Naruto asked and this causes everyone in the room gasped except for Jaden.

"Y-Y-You know how to Synchron Summon?!" Crowler stuttered.

Naruto just smirked at Crowlers shock." Yep but first I'll activate my Level Award spell and raise my Elder from a level 3 all the way to a level 6."

A yellow light surrounded the elder as six orbs hover above his head.

"Now I'll tune my level 6 Elder with my level 2 Kagemusha!"-Naruto yelled as both monsters jump into the air Kagemusha begane two rings of light surrounding the elder who the began six orbs of light.

Hero's sword that set forth unyielding light. Now and here, awaken along with a flash!-Naruto chanted as a pillar of light appears behind him. Synchro Summon! Level 8, Magical Swordsman on Enlightenment - Enlightenment Paladin!(2500/2000) A spellcaster dressed in a white jacket wielding two swords appeared on Naruto's field the bottom of his face covered by his mask.

Crowler looked over Naruto's knew monster and got over his shock." Ha very impressive but my dragon is still stronger." Crowler mocked

Naruto only smirked"Now I activate the Spell Card Halve Shot! This cuts your Ancient Gear Dragons ATK points down to 1500!"

Crowler looked on in horror as his monster glew red and it's power lost(3000-1500/3000).

"Now go paladin, slice the tin can!" Naruto commanded as his spellcaster stuck Galijtron slicing it in two erupting in a sizable explosion.

Naruto:4000

Crowler:3000

"So what, I still have 3000 life points left." Crowler said confident he could still win

"Oh did not mention that when my Enlightenment Paladin destroys a monster you take take damage equal to its original ATK points." Naruto grinned seeing the terror in Crowlers eyes.

"Wait! Can we talk about this?" Crowler pleaded, which was really pathetic in Naruto view.

"HELL NO!" Naruto shouted as his monster unleashed a crescent yellow slash at Crowler.

Naruto:4000

Crowler:0

"Oh yeah!" Naruto and Yusuke high fives as Mana and Keiko cheered.

"He did it!" Natsumi cheered happily.

Alexis, Chazz ,Bastion, and Syrus were all in shock at how easily Naruto had defeated Crowler.

Meanwhile both Davis and Lelouch were also dominating their duels

Davis's opponent had summoned out his Machine King but the former Digidestined wasn't phased at all.

"I play my Double Fusion, now by paying 500 life points I get two fusions for the price of one!-Davis said shocking everyone that he was a hero user like Jaden. " First I fuse my Avian and Burstinarix and summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" Davis signature fusion monster now stood on Davis field. "Now merge with Sparkman to create Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman(2500/2100)

The armored hero hovered over the field with radiant glow surrounding him. " And as I'm sure you know he gets an extra 300 ATK for every hero in my graveyard for grand total of 1200"

Flare Wingman unleashed a radiant flash as it's power rose up(2500-3700)" Also like his counter part you'll take damage equal to your destroyed monsters ATK points go now Wingman!" Davis ordered as his monster obliterates the mechanical tyrant.

Davis: 4000

Proctor:0

Lelouche's was now th only Duelist left to take his exam

"I activate the spell card Future Fusion. With this I can take monsters and fuse them together and in two turns that monster will appear on the field. So with that I'm going to take Des Volstgalph, Rare Metal Dragon, Spear Dragon, Spirit Ryu and Infernal Dragon and fuse them together to summon Five-Headed Dragon."

"Five-Headed Dragon, oh no" Syrus gasped knowing the strength of that card.

"But why wait for him to appear" The proctor continue. "I activate the spell card Turn Jump. With this spell card three turns have now passed so Future Fusion now activates and brings my monster to the field." And like that the massive Five-Headed Dragon appeared on the field (5000/5000).

The proctor smirked "But why leave him alone,I activate the spell card Dragon's Mirror! With this I can remove from play the five dragons I just sent to the graveyard in order to summon a second Five-Headed Dragon."

"Impossible" Alexis gasped. "He summoned two Five-Headed Dragon's in one turn. "

But Lelouche remained supremely calm as he drew his card. "I'll special summon two Phantom Knights of Shade Brigandine! Two brigabdines appear with blue flames surrounding their bodies.

" I now overlay my two level 4 Phantom knights and build the overlay network." Lelouche declared as both monster begane purple energy and enterd a small galaxy that formed beneath Lelouch."Formed from pitch-black darkness to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs. Descend now!" Lelouch chanted.

The sound of thunder boomed above the duelists, though the clouds were far and few between. Dark wings sprouted, spanning almost the entire alleyway. Long black legs, covered at the ankles with blue gemstones, stretched on the ground. Behind the monster, its tail toppled over a trashcan. Its dandelion-yellow eyes glared at Sora. With a roar, it struck a pose, its fangs sparking with lightning."XYZ summon! Come forth

Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon(2500/2000)!

The Dragons appearance sent shivers down the spines of many people in the arena.

"Now I activate Dark Rebellions ability! By using one overlay unit it can cut the ATk points of a level 5 or higher monster and gain them. So I'll use both overlay units on your two Five-Headed Dragons! Dark Rebellion unleashed a stream of purple electricity at both dragons traping them in pillars of lighting.(5000-2500)x2, (2500-7500)

"7500 ATK points!?" The proctor gasped

"Now obliterate his pathetic dragon, Lightning Disobey!" Lelouch yelled. With a swift uptilt of its chin, the dragon dug its fangs into dragons chest slicing it in two blowing the proctor away with its impact.

Lelouche: 4000

Proctor:0

The three duelist walked up to each other with smiles on their faces as they all pumped fist.

This year of Duel Academy was gonna be a blast.

End.

Sent from Fast notepad


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Unfriendly reunion, return to Duel Academy.

Naruto, and his friends walked up the steps, as they reach the top the heard a loud familiar voice shout to them

"Hey bro!" They all turned and smiled to see none other than Jaden, Mana, Yusuke, and Keiko along with a few new faces rushing towards them.

"Jaden!" Naruto smiled as he rushed to his younger brother putting him in a headlock: "Hey kiddo! I've heard you've been making a name for your self at Duel Academy. Defeated the Paradox brothers, won the School Duel even tied with Kiazer Zane Trusedale. So tell me..." Naruto said in a sickly sweet tone that made Jaden sweat. "How come you never told me..?"

"I..I..I..um forgot" Jaden stutters.

"YOU WHAAAAT!" Naruto shouted as he squeezed his fists on Jaden's temple's "YOU FORGOT HUH!?"

"Ahhhh no please mercy!" Jaden begged flapping his arms crying anime tears causing the others to sweat drop while Keiko and Mana chuckled.

"Keiko it's great to see you!" Naruto said walking up to his surrogate sister still tormenting Jaden "I must say even with short hair you still look beautiful."

"Thank Naruto-sensei" Keiko said with a blush.

Naruto's smile then faded as he turned to the restarting form of Yusuke.

"Stop!" Naruto yelled freezing Yusuke in his track's

"Now,now Yusuke..is this how you greet the man who taught you Duel Monsters?" Naruto asked as he walked over to a now petrified Yusuke's face"...Well?"

In a split second Yusuke Uriameshi...fainted.

"Holy..." Syrus gasped.

"Shit..." Chazz finished.

"Now Jaden aren't you going to introduce us to your friends? Naruto asked " But if I had to guess..Syrus, Bastion, Chazz, Alexis, and..." Naruto correctly pointed out each person but paused when he saw so one he'd hoped to never see again.

"Natsumi Namikaze" Natsumi said then looks at Naruto who was glaring at her causing her to flinch.

Alexis then looks over both Jaden and Naruto with confusion.

"Jaden, your brother doesn't look much older than us. And you two don't resemble each other at all" Alexis said as Naruto glared.

"I'm his adopted brother and a proud one too" Naruto said causing Natsumi to become depressed, and Naruto to smirk.

Yusuke, Keiko and Jaden looked at Naruto with confusion as he had always been a kind and completely care free person and never got angry once. But now they sensed great hatred and anger within.

"Davis!" The Digidestined of Miracles turned and smiled seeing his best friend Ken Ichijouji.

"Ken hey man!" Davis said embracing his friend in one armed hug. "So you made it in to Duel Academy that's great."

Davis soon leaned into Ken's ear a asked " Are they here too?" Davis asked with Ken giving a sad sigh confirming his answer.

"I know your still angry at them Davis." Ken said as his friend gave low chuckle.

"Oh, mad doesn't even come close to how I feel." Davis said with venom

Ken looked down with sadness for how much Davis had changed in the last three years "Well I'll see you at the Academy next week Ken said as left.

Davis smiled at the only Digidestined he could still can his friend clenching his hand into tight fist at the memory of the ones who betrayed him, mocked him and broke his heart.

Lelouch looked around the arena keeping close to the shadow's looking around. With both people from Naruto's, and Davis's home lands here he knew very well that his old friends would be here as well. Especially Kallen who he knew wanted the truth more than anyone.

He knew they all had questions for him but he couldn't face them...not yet. The blood on his hands from the sins he had committed had drowned him in deep red sea, and he refused to bring anyone down with him.

He saw the frantic faces of Nunnally and Kallen asking around if they had seen him but every answer was met with a no.

"I'm sorry everyone, but things can't ever be as they use to" Lelouch said as he made his way out the stadium.

•••One week later•••

Somewhere out at sea a few miles away the boat carrying the students of Duel Academy was rapidly approaching the island. In the main dock we find Kari Kamiya wearing a Ra yellow blazer over a pink shirt, hot pink jeans with a red belt across them. TK, Yolei also had on Ra uniforms with Ken dressed in Obelisk blue. The students from Ashford Academy had also done well with Kallen, Suzaku, Gino, Anya, Milly all making it to Obelisk blue, Nina and Nunnally in Ra yellow and Rivalz...Slifer. As for the Konoha gang Sasuke had been placed in Obelisk blue with both Sakura and Hinata in Ra yellow. While many of the new students were filled with excitement for their first year these three groups minds were focused solely on three young men, Naruto Yuki, Davis Miyamoto and Lelouche Kaiba.

Speaking of said trio they were just getting their things unpacked in the Slifer Red dorm...yes Slifer Red. The boys had all insisted on starting at Slifer as they wanted to work their way up to the top.

As they finished putting away their things the three soon noticed Syrus, Mana, Yusuke, and Kuwabara were at the cliffs near the river of the Slifer Red Dorm

"Hey guys what's up?" Naruto asked

"Oh hey Naruto. Jaden's just about to Duel this new kid." Syrus said pointing down.

Jaden and a young man Naruto's age with sliver hair dressed in a sliver business suit and brown shoes shuffled their decks

"Who's that?" Naruto asked.

"Some guy named A.P" Kuwabara answers.

Naruto looked down at the young man could help but think that he'd seen him some where before.

'A.P..why dose that sound so familiar?' Naruto thought.

"Alright AP Get Your Game on! Jaden said as both of them activated their Duel Disk.

Up on the cliffs were the gang was watching a familiar feminine voice called out " Jaden doesn't waist time."

They turned to see Alexis, Natsumi and Chazz walking towards them.

"Figures he'll challenge a freshman." Chazz taunted earning a glare from Naruto.

"Actually that kid challenged him" Syrus said surprising the group.

Now this was puzzling to Naruto it was no secrete Jaden was the best a the academy, so why would this kid challenge him? 'I don't trust this guy'

"Let's see what you got freshman." Jaden said with a gleeful smile.

Davis looked down at A.P and tapped his chin "I know I've seen this guy."

Keiko gasped "Yeah your right."

"Many he's lick Chazz a stuck up rich kid!" Syrus laughed.

"Zip it! He's nothing like the Chazz!" Chazz said.

"Ojama Yellow(0/1000) in defense mode!" A.P declared causing Chazz to face fault as A.P summoned the yellow bikini creature.

"Ojama Yellow?" Jaden pondered.

"Told ya were nothing alike! That's the dumbest move ever, ID never start with that lame card!" Chazz yelled as Ojama yellow appears beside him.

"Yeah you'd save the best for last, right boss" The sprit giggled earning a growl from Chazz.

"Wonder what else this kids got?" Kuwabara pondered.

"Not much I'm sure..." The spectators saw Ms. Dorothy the card owner holding Pharaoh the cat.

"Oh hello Dorothy-san." Keiko said"What do you mean by that?"

"That boy came in to the card shop this morning and bought all the left over cards to build a deck." Dorothy explained causing the group to gasp.

"He's after something" Naruto said getting everyone's attention.

"What do you mean Naruto?"Syrus asked the blond.

"This guy enrolls to the academy, build a deck out of mix match cards, then challenges the schools top student." Naruto said glaring at A.P "There's more to it."

The other listened to Naruto's words and couldn't help but see the logic in theme, he was right nothing about this duel made any sense.

Jaden draws: "Alrighty, class is in session! And here's your teacher Elemental Hero. Sparkman(1600/1400)!-The electric hero appeared on Jaden's field covered by lightning.: " And with H-Heated Heart he gains not only 500 extra ATK points but he can inflict piercing damage.(1600-2100) "Now go Static shock wave!-Sparkman created a bolt of lightning destroying the Ojama.

Jaden:4000

A.P:2900

A.P pretended to be impressed: " Wow! Your as good as everyone says!"

"Thanks for the props, but when you play cards like Ojama yellow you don't make them so tough. What did ya do take lessons from Chazz?" Jaden asked causing Chazz to fall again.

"Let's try this again, shall we?-A.P said as he draws and smirks: 'Soon I'll know all Jaden's strategies. All I have to do is keep playing weak cards...He then turned his attention back to to the duel: I'll set one card and..." A small noise caused him to stop and pull out a cell phone from his pocket.

"Hello? Yeah I'm dueling him as we speak.." A.P said as he conversed with the person on the other line causing the others to sweat drop.

"Who takes out their phone in the middle of a duel!" Yusuke and Davis exclaimed.

"That's so disrespectful!" Kuwabara added Keiko and Mana nodding.

"Sorry my agent." A.P said returning his phone.

"Well get your phone off, and your game on!" Jaden said anxiously.

"I activate the Spell Reload, this lets me return all the cards in my hand to my deck, then shuffle my deck ,and draw that same number of cards." A.P said as he shuffled his deck. "Like you said I need better cards."

"I knew that, way to follow my advise" Jaden chuckled nervously.

Naruto face palmed.

"Now I play the field spell Sanctuary in the Sky!"-A.P said as the beach scenery was replaced by a floor of clouds right behinde A.P was a large temple.

"And now I summon warrior of Zera(1600/1600) in attack mode!" A warrior dressed in green armor wielding a sword shaped in the form of Zera the Mant appeared.

"Jaden's in trouble" Chazz said.

"Now I'll sacrifice him to bring out Archlord Zerato(2800/2300)-Zera was taken in a pillar of light then came out in a more angelic form with large white wings wielding a cutless sword. " And here's something else you might not have expected. By sending a light monster to the grave he can destroy one of your monsters!"

A light flares from the pillar of the temple and reduces Sparkman to nothing.

"Now Zerato strike his life points!"-A.P commanded. Zerato dived down slicing Jaden with his sword.

Jaden: 1200

A.P: 2900

Syrus cringed: " That's gonna leave a mark...like this one time at duel camp, when an Archlord attacked me.

"Zip it twerp!" Chazz snapped earning a slap upside the head from Mana and Keiko.

Naruto looked down at Jaden with a glare: 'Jaden did this to himself. He's letting is wins get to his head and acting like a damn idiot

"And that's all for now. Hey are you okay?" A.P asked.

Jaden smiled: "Yeah, I'm fine. Just having a lot of fun."-he said as he draws. "I summon Elemental Hero Clayman(800/2000) in defense mode!"-The golem hero kneeled infornt of of Jaden arms crossed.: Next I discard the Spell Metamorphosis along with Clayman to summon Elemental Hero Clay Guardian(0/2800) !-Claymans formed changed resembling a football player with a large red shield.

"Now I activate his ability, Patrol Penalty!" Clay Guardian slide over A.P's field ramming him with his shield.

"What gives?!"-A.P asked getting up.

Jaden: 1200

A.P: 2300

"And with card of Sanctity, we both get an all new han."-Jaden and A.P both drew until they held six cards.

"I'll throw down two face downs and end my turn." Jaden finished.

'This Jaden kid isn't what I expected sure he's got some skills, but can't figure out why Sartorius wants me to Duel him? Oh well better finish this.' He draws his next card.

"Bad card huh?" Jaden asked while A.P gave him a sly smile.

"Perhaps or maby i want you to think it is? Or it could be the card to win me this duel?"

"And they call me nuts." Jaden mumbled.

"When you accepted my challenge have you ever thought about my wants? My reason to come to the Academy, or why out of everyone that's here now, I challenged you?"

Jaden scratched his head, trying to think of an answer. Then grinning, he said, "Because you heard that I'm the best Duelist in school?"

"That's right, so I came to test you!"

"Oh c'mon, you can't be serious…" Jaden groaned. "They give enough tests here already, but they're not as sweet as old fashioned dueling!"

"Who said anything about grades? It's about destiny. 'AP' said.

Jaden cocked his head to the side, even more confused than before. "Destiny? What do you mean destiny?"

"It's simple, everything that happens in our lives is predetermined." 'AP' explained. "Losers born to be losers and legends are born to be legends!"

Naruto glared down at the boy: 'Great another destiny fanatic like Neji.'

Jaden frowned at 'AP's' words before saying, "That's not true, man. And that's certainly not what Dueling is all about. It's about giving your all and connecting to the people who do the same."

"Really? I beg to differ." A.P said.

A.P. presses a button on his disc and says, "Maybe, my Beckoning of Light could clear things up! Here's the deal, once I've toss out my hand, a Light attribute monster returns to my hand!" A.P. sends his only card to the graveyard and gets out Mystical Shining Ball (500/500) to his hand. A.P. calls out, "Then, I'll use Zerato's effect again and you know what that means!" A.P. sends the monster card back to the grave and says, "Your Clay Guardian is a goner! Seeya!" Soon after, light flares from the pillar atop the Sanctuary, again, and blasts Clay Guardian into nothingness, living Jaden defenseless.

Jaden says, amazed, "Hey, not bad!"

A.P. says, in a serious tone, "You think that's impressive, watch this! Archlord, attack him directly! Sacred Surge!" Zerato's wings glow yellow and waves them as a barrel of green feathers shoot down towards Jaden.

Jaden presses a button and calls out, "Your Archlord has to chill for a sec, because I activate Flute of Summoning Kuriboh, which you could tell…summons Kuriboh!" Soon after, Winged Kuriboh (300/200) appears in defense mode and was destroyed."Thanks for taking the hit pal."

Jaden draws "It's the 'legend's' turn so stand back! First I'll play The warrior returning Alive and add Sparkman back to my hand. Next I'll use polymerization to fuse him along with the Avian and Bubbleman in my hand!" All three heroes enter a swirling orange and blue vortex becoming a swirling green light.

"I fusion summon Elemental Hero tempest(2800/2800)!-Tempest emerged from a tornado ready for combat. " Next I'll activate Rush Recklessly giving him an extra 700 ATK points! (2800-3500). Now Tempest destroy Zerato!-Tempest powers up a blast and fires destroying Zeato

Jaden: 1200

A.P: 2300

"And now with De-Fusion, my hero splits back into its original monsters." Tempest split into a green, yellow and blue light revealing the three heroes used to form it. "Now guys end this!-Jaden yelled as his three heroes attack A.P

Go Jay Go!" Syrus cheered.

"Alright boys! Let him have it! Bubbleman, Bubble Slam Stream! Avian, Quill Cascade! And Sparkman, Static Shockwave!" Jaden ordered. As one all three Monsters sent out their attacks. A.P put up his hands to block and the attack but it was futile.

Jaden:1200

A.P"0

"And that's game!" Jaden exclaimed doing his usual two finger salute and the holograms disappeared. The brunette then noticed that his opponent was still on his knee. "Hey you alright? I know that attack was amazing, but it wasn't that bad was it?"

'AP' got up and looked at Jaden with a smile saying, "Nah, I'm fine."

"Sweet!" Jaden sighed. "For a moment there I thought I had hurt you or something."

"It's fine really."

"Still you got some sweet moves… for a freshman that is." Jaden grinned.

'AP' just smiled and nodded. "I guess I'll see you around. Thanks for the duel." AP walked away with his hands in his pockets. As soon as his back was turned he frowned. 'What's the deal? Why does he think this goof is one of the people we are looking for? He's an average duelist sure, but I mean come on! I hope we're having better luck with the other guy. And another thing: How is this school going to help me with my career?' 'AP' walked up the slope that led to the cliff where the gang was watching and when he looked at them, he waved at them with a smile before he left.

After he was gone everyone met up with Jaden. "Did you guys see my sweet moves or what?"

"Uh Jaden, we got something to tell you." Mana said.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"That wasn't his real Deck." Lelouch answered.

"Say what!?"

"They're right. He used leftover cards to make a Deck." Ms. Dorothy said.

"Oh you have to be kidding me!" Jaden shouted. But instead of seeing a frown they saw him smiling.

"Are you okay Jaden?" Davis asked.

"I think the Slifer Slacker has lost it." Chazz mumbled.

"Anyway, did anyone actually catch his name?" Ms. Dorothy asked.

"Nah, he told me to call him AP though." Jaden shrugged.

"AP…why does that sound so familiar?" Alexis said to herself.

"Hang on." Syrus said as he reached into his backpack and pulled out a magazine called 'The Duel Weekly' and flipped to a certain page. "I knew it! AP is actually Aster Phoenix!" That made everyone but Jaden gasp.

"Aster who?" the Hero Duelist asked confused.

"HELLO! Aster Phoenix is the Number 1 Duelist in the Pro League!" Syrus exclaimed.

"So you mean I dueled, a pro and won? SWEET!"

"Did you forget he used a Deck made on the spot Jaden?" Keiko asked.

"Oh right… Next time we duel, I hope he uses his real deck." Jaden then smiled brightly. "I'd like to see what kind of cards he has and all his awesome moves too!"

While Jaden and the others were discussing the duel Naruto looked over to the direction Aster left. Lelouch walking up beside him.

"It's clear that he was trying to find out Jaden's dueling style." Naruto said answering Lelouch's unasked question.

Naruto glared: "What are you up to...Aster Phoenix."

Sent from Fast notepad


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We last left off with our heroes Jaden dueled Aster Phoenix who used Deck a that he made on a whim. Everyone was a bit suspicious of this, but they decided to shrug it off... for now. Right now, in Duel Academy everyone was currently at the main duel arena because they were going to have the first two official duels of the year.

"C'mon guys! We're gonna be late seeing the first two official duels of the year!" Jaden exclaimed as he, Syrus, Keiko Yusuke and Alexis were running too.

"Geez, if only you were like this when it comes to classes." Syrus groaned.

"Yeah, how come you don't run when it comes to class or if you're gonna be late for class?" Alexis wondered.

"And miss all the hot dueling action? No way!" Jaden laughed.

"That's Jaden," Keiko smiled. "Nice to know he hasn't changed over the summer."

"Now if only he could notice Alexis making eyes at him," Yusuke laughed.

"Be nice," Keiko elbowed Yusukes side hushing him about Alexis crush on Jaden.

"Hey wheres Naruto-sensei?" Keiko asked Yusuke shrugged.

Meanwhile at the same time on the roof of the academy. Naruto laid gazing off to the clouds a single beautiful butterfly resting on his hand as he thought back to a day he'd never forget.

•••4 years ago•••

Naruto Uzumaki jumped from tree to tree clutching his chest in pain as he coughed violently blood leaking from the corner of his mouth.

"Damn..not now" Naruto breathed heavily as he looked behinde him knowing Konoha would send a team after him.: "Damn this wound! Damn you to hell Sasuke, Sakura Namikaze!"

As he kept on his path he sensed something and grit his teeth as he turned around to the faces of the healthy rookies.

"So, what is it you guys want? Though I know the answer." Naruto said.

Before anyone could say anything Natsumi stepped forward hoping to reason with her brother: Brother please..."

"Shut up!" Naruto roared causing Natsumi to be taken a back. "You and me stopped being siblings long ago!"

Shikamaru spoke next "Naruto the Hokage told us to.."

"No way!"-Naruto said before vomiting a large amount of blood

" Naruto your injury from Sasuke is highly fatal. You need medical atteion" Shino said in his monotone voice.

"I'd sooner die"-Naruto said trembling in pain. Suddenly his deck holster begane to glow: What's this?" Naruto wondered as he was engulfed in a red flash of light.

•••Flashback End•••

After that he'd woken up in Domino City park where he lived for a food year, it was also their he'd met a young Yusuke, Keiko and Jaden. He saw much of himself in them and begane to teach them how to duel growing closer to each of them. When Jaden's parents came to pick him up and asked about his family, Naruto said he had none, no longer considering the Namikaze his family.

Not wanting to leave the boy alone they took him with them and treated him as if he were their own child. It's was then he'd found his true family, along with true friends in the form of Davis, Lelouche and Mana. Davis had also known the pain of being betrayed by people he'd considered friends and understood his pain while Lelouch had all been neglected by his family.

From then own the four were always together and grew stronger. However deep in Naruto's heart he felt something missing...but what.

••••

Hinata ran threw the empty fog of darkness frantically searching for something..or someone. As ran she soon came towards the light. When she finally reached the end a happy smile appeared on her face.

"Naruto!" Hinata said running towards her love but as she got closer her happiness turned to terror.

Naruto's cloths were torn blood leaking from his body like a river as his body was held up by his neck by a figure cloaked in shadows. The man's lone yellow eye met Hinata's.

"So you've come...how nice" The man spoke in cold voice void of emotions as he looked at Naruto: "Here is the one you have hoped to see...bare witness as his life comes to an end." He said shoving his hand into Naruto chest causing him to vomit even more blood as his heart was ripped from his body...and crushed right before her eyes.

Tears streamed down Hinata's face as she begane to gasp heavily close to hyperventilating

"NOOOOO!" Hinata screamed as she woke from her bed in pure fright.

Tears streamed down Hinata's eyes at the horrible nightmare she bad just witnessed.

"Naruto...Naruto" she cried hugging herself. She could help but blame herself for Naruto's leaving as well.

•••4 years ago•••

Twelve year old Hinata Hyuga had arrived at Naruto's apartment to discuss something very important. She knocked on the door and was greeted by the smiling face of Naruto Uzumaki.

"Hinata!" Naruto embraced her in a tight hug causing her to blush a smile as she returned it.

The two teens sat on Naruto's couch Hinata fiddling with her fingers. Naruto could also see uneasiness in her eyes.

"Hinata whats wrong?" Naruto asked

"Naruto...I'm sorry...I can't see you anymore." Hinata said causing the boy to step back.

"Why!? What changed!? Was it something I did?" Naruto asked.

Hinata trembled between sobs. "No! It...It wasn't you…the. The elders… they told me that…if I didn't accept the marriage contract They would brand me." Hinata said.

Naruto took a deep breath, his bangs covering his eyes.

"So… That's it huh? No fighting back,just going to sit back and take it? What about me? What about us?!" Naruto demanded.

Hinata sniffed and wiped her eyes. "That's not fair…you know that isn't fair! I've always loved you! But you don't know what the seal is like! You don't know what it's like to…" Hinata stopped realizing her own words.

"Your right...it don't know what it's like to have a family that neglects or abuses...or have a seal on me that'll never go away." Naruto replied coldly before glaring at Hinata his once kind blue eyes now filled with pain and anger.

"But I do know I would rather die than hurt those close to me, even if it meant standing up to that family, because those who don't are worse than trash! Naruto yelled. "Goodbye Hinata."

Before she could react she was met with a swift chop to the back of the neck and everything went black.

••• Flashback end•••

Hinata had always regretted that decision. Luckily her father had returned in time to nullify the marriage. But it was to late...Naruto was gone.

For three long years she had to deal with the pain of betraying the boy she loved and that the happiness they had was gone.

"Hey are you okay?" Hinata turned to the bed beside her to see her roommate Kari Kamiya.

Hinata wiped her eyes and put a fake smile: "Yes I'm fine."

Kari could sense that Hinata was lying: "Hinata, I can tell that you're lying." Kari said shocking the Hyuga Heiress.

"But how..."

"I'm empathic Hinata I can tell how someone feels. I sense you've had a great tragedy in your life." Kari said causing Hinata to look down at her bed sheets.

"I know the feeling. I once had some one who truly loved me but in the end I betrayed him." Kari said with sadness.

" _If that's how you really feel Kamiya then fine. You'll never have to see me again." Davis yelled as he walked away from Kari._

 _Kari, who was totally stunned at Davis brawling at her, realized that she just hurt, insulted, and wronged a person that did so much for the Digidestined, cared for her in his heart, truly, and who she cared for deep in her heart._

 _"Davis, wait!" Kari called out to Davis, wanting to apologize, but it was too late._

•••••

Meanwhile back at arena the group of friends managed to find some seats, all of them seated near their friends as they had prepared for the event… those that had heard about it ahead of time and were prepared in any case. Alexis sitting beside Natsumi.

While Jaden, Yusuke, Keiko, sat in the row in front of them.

"So who's dueling first anyway?" Yusuke asked.

"Apparently Chazz, the second duels a mystery." Bastion answered.

Shh! It's starting!" Syrus shushed the group.

"Ladies and gentleman!" Bonaparte announced walking up to the platform, holding up a mic. "Welcome to Duel Academy! For those who don't know me, I'm Vice Chancellor Bonaparte, and I'm happy to announce that this first official day of Duel Academy has started!" The crowd cheered at that. "

Former Obelisk Blue Chazz Princeton will duel our top ranking freshman!" The Vice–Chancellor announced. "If he wins, Chazz goes back to the Blue Dorm!"

Chazz jumps out of his chair and shouts, "YES! Finally, I can get out of that cramped and Spirit-infested dump the slackers call a dorm!"

"He seems rather excited." Bastion remarked.

"With all the complaints he's given..it'll be good to have him out" Kuwabara mumbled.

As Chazz reached the arena floor, Bonaparte continued his 'Master of Ceremonies' stint, "Now that we have our second–year, now let me get out our challenger! He's the top ranking freshman, and a first–year Obelisk Blue! Give it up for Reginald van Howell III!"

The crowd cheered as they saw a short, young, Obelisk boy with long, spiky, brown hair waving to the crowd and stood on the arena. He saw Chazz and smirked.

"So, you used to be top freshman last year?" Reggie asked. He then mocked as he said, "Oh how the mighty have fallen…" Chazz sneered.

"I'm confused though. Why would they pick Chazz? Jaden's just as good." Syrus pondered.

"I could explain that to you." Dr. Crowler said as he approached the students.

"You have an explanation for this?" Alexis raised an eyebrow.

"A good one," the new Chancellor grinned proudly, "A clash of the two freshmen best from the past and present is good for publicity! Besides…" He looks to Jaden and says, "A Slifer Slacker can never be a star!"

"You forget that Chazz is currently a Slifer, regardless of the stakes, right?" Rika added.

Crowler sweat dropped, but quickly recovered with, "With the money the Princeton family has, they'll bring the Academy's status to the highest standards once Chazz is back in the Obelisk Blues! Even better than Aster Phoenix being enrolled here!"

"WHAT!?" Keiko and Alexis shouted. "ASTER PHOENIX!? ENROLLED HERE!"

"But he hasn't been seen at all…" Mana noted.

"That's why I'm doing this!" Crowler snapped, losing his composure.

"In other words, he's desperate," Keiko clarified as Crowler fell out.

"I am not desperate!" Crowler snapped, before composing himself saying, "It's just worse than it looks."

Everyone sighed before turning back to the arena, where Chazz and Reginald were done shuffling and went to their respective sides.

"Let's get this over with," Reginald announced, "How could someone who used to be the top of Dueling Prep School fallen into the Slifer Dorm and think they can be me?"

"FYI, I lost to one and he wouldn't raise his level." Chazz noted, mildly offending Jaden. "But by defeating you, Reggie, I'll get back to my former glory!"

"Reggie gets the first move," Bonaparte announced as he jumped off the arena, and fell flat on his face.

Both players activated their Duel Disk and drew the opening hands…

"DUEL!"

Reginald: 4000

Chazz: 4000

"You're going down!" Reginald said before drawing his sixth card. "I summon Marauding Captain in attack mode (1200/400)!" The said blonde hair, silver armored warrior appeared. "And when he's summoned, I can Special Summon a level 4 or lower Warrior Monster from my Hand, and I choose Warrior Lady of the Wasteland!" A blonde haired woman wearing a brown hat and tattered cape over a green halter top, skirt and boots appeared (1100/1200). "Next I equip Jeweled Sword to Marauding Captain and Divine Sword – Phoenix Blade to my Lady of the Wasteland, giving both of them 300 ATK points!"

A sword with a diamond hilt replaced appeared in one of the captain's hands. ( 1200–1500/400).

And a silver blade with a hilt shaped like a phoenix appeared in the Warrior Lady's hand. (1100–1400/1200)

"Then I'll place a facedown and call it a turn!" Reginald concluded as a reversed card appeared on the Field.

"That's all," Chazz scoffed, drawing his next card, "Then getting back to Obelisk Dorms will be easier than I thought. "First off, Graceful Charity!" He announced, activating his card, "This lets me draw three new cards!" He drew his new cards, "And then I have to dump two, and since I'm feeling generous, I'll let you know what they are: First, my Enchanting Fitting Room and then, I'll dump Ojamagic!"

"Say what!?" Reginald shouted.

"I didn't stutter…" Chazz frowned. He discarded his two cards, but then grabbed three more cards from his Deck, "Ojamagic, you twerp. It adds Ojama Yellow, Black, and Green to my hand!"

"HELLO!" the Ojama Brothers shouted to Chazz as they floated around him.

"Freaks with 0 ATK points!?" Reginald scoffed, "Nowonder you're in the Slifer dorm!"

"Then maybe, I should have you meet one of them," Chazz smirked as he took Yellow's card, and placed it in attack mode, "Ojama Yellow, get out here!"

In flash, Yellow appeared on the field and shouted, "Hurray, the boss summoned me!"(0/1000)

"In attack mode!?" Syrus shouted, "Even Iwouldn't do something like that!"

"But what's his strategy?" Bastion wondered.

"Then, I activate my Field Spell, Ojama Country!" Chazz announced, opening his side slot and inserting his Field Spell inside before closing.

Once done, the field was transported to a small village with Ojama Yellow's head-shaped houses along a hill. The one thing that shocked all the newcomers of the Academy, is that the village was small in terms of height as Chazz and Reginald were giants among them!

"Sure, this place is low–rent," Chazz stated, "But with an Ojama monster on the field, all Monsters' original ATK and DEF are swapped!"

"WHAT!?" Reginald shouted as the scores of all monsters changed.

Marauding Captain ( 1500–700/400–1200)

Warrior Lady of the Wasteland (1400–1500/1200–1100)

Ojama Yellow (0–1000/1000–0)

"And before you say how weak Yellow is compared to your Warrior Lady, let me play Polymerization to fuse Green and Black together!"

"Just two of them?" Jaden asked as both Green and Black floated into a fusion vortex.

"Meet, Ojama Knight!"

Soon, Reggie came face to face with a slightly bigger Ojama Yellow, but wearing armor, though the bikini briefs were worn on the outside (0/ 2500)

"And with Ojama Country, he's a lot stronger than he is…"

Ojama Knight laughed similar to Ojama Yellow, but as his ATK grew, he sounded more heroic.

Ojama King (/0–2500/2500–0)

"Alright, since I have to get through your Marauding Captain first," Chazz stated, "Yellow, go to work…"

"Alright!" Yellow cheered as he charged in, head first and smashed into Marauding Captain's face, shattering him into pixels.

Reginald: 3700

Chazz: 4000

"Now Ojama Knight, take down that other warrior as well!" He continued as the Knight drew his sword and slashed it downward on the Warrior Lady, destroying her as well.

Reginald: 2700

Chazz: 4000

"Hah! You think that scares me?!" Reginald mocked. "I'll activate Call of the Haunted to bring back my Marauding Captain back onto the Field!" The said warrior returned to the Field. "And he's the least of your worries! Warrior Lady of the Wasteland's effect activates! If she's destroyed in battle, I can Special Summon an EARTH attribute Monster with 1500 ATK points or less from my Deck! And I choose Exiled Force!"

Joining the Captain, a band of rogue fighters in leather armor and pants appeared with ordinary swords (1000/1000)

"It's not like you can do anything," Chazz stated, "Your Marauding Captain's still has 400 ATK points with my Field Spell in play. But I'll take a break…"

"Wow, he's got the first year Obelisk down to almost half his Life Points!" Jaden said excited.

"This kid's not too bad," Bonaparte stated.

"You're surprised?" Crowler asked rhetorically, "Remember who it was that set up today's duels…"

"Oui, Oui, Oui, I get it." Bonaparte waved off. "Still, the sooner this duel is over, the better."

"Come on, Reggie." Chazz taunted, "I'm still waiting on how you became an Obelisk and the top ranking freshman…"

"Hmph. You ain't seen nothin' yet!" Reginald said before drawing his next card. "You know, I used to admire ya. You were the best at everything and seeing your duels made me want to be just like you too. But now look at you. You somehow flunked and dropped to Slifer Red hanging out with those Slifer Slackers. Not only that, you became the joke of your family! How pathetic is that?!"

"What's pathetic is that you're taking a beating from me a 'Slifer Red'," the black coat Slifer retorted.

"Yeah, well that's about to change!" Reginald said, before looking at his card. "First I activate Exiled Force's effect of sacrificing him to destroy your Ojama Knight!"

Ojama Knight eyes, bugged out as he saw the rogue warrior army charge at him and pretty soon, all of them exploded into a cloud that had the sounds of fighting going on before they all shattered into pixels.

"Next I activate Card of Demise, allowing me to draw until I have five! On my 5th Standby Phase, I lose my entire Hand!" He drew until he had five. "Heh, heh, nice! First I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Ojama Country meaning all the stats get swapped back!"

Chazz gasped as a harsh windstorm settled in and started ripping apart the entire village. Yellow freaked out as he tried to hide inside of a well, but even that was destroyed once the arena came into view and placed him back on the arena floor.

"Nooooooooooo! My hooooome!" Yellow sobbed comically.

Ojama Yellow (1000–0/0–1000)

Marauding Captain ( 400–1200/1200–400)

"Oh, but it's about to get worse! I summon Mataza the Zapper in ATK mode!" A dark skinned samurai in green armor appeared (3/ATK: 1300/DEF: 800)

"Uh–oh, this doesn't look good for Chazz." Kuqabara grimaced.

"Indeed. Mataza the Zapper can attack twice and with only Ojama Yellow to defend Chazz…" Bastion began.

"Not only that, but it's like 3 direct attacks since Ojama Yellow's ATK are 0!" Syrus added on.

Chazz growled, knowing what was about to go on…

"Alright Marauding Captain, take out Ojama Yellow!" Reginald ordered.

The Captain charged through and slashed apart Yellow, who screamed in agony before shattering.

Reginald: 2700

Chazz: 2800

"And now Mataza will attack you directly twice! Dual Sword Combo Slash!"

Mataza swiftly vanished from sight, causing Chazz to gasp. But before he could notice, two slashes to his back were dealt and made him stumble over before Mataza returned to Reginald's side

Reginald: 2700

Chazz: 200

"I think I've done enough punishment for now. I'll end with two facedowns." Reginald said before two reversed cards appeared on the Field.

"O–Oh no! Chazz is in trouble!" Syrus stuttered.

"No kidding. With only 200 points left, I'd be in trouble too." Keiko said.

"I'm sure he'll pull through." Jaden grinned.

"How do you know that?" Alexis asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Because I've dueled him before," the E–Hero duelist replied, "And he doesn't come any tougher."

Chazz grinned as he drew his next card, "You know, if you were so successful, you should have had the cards to finish me now. But now I have the time to capitalize on it! With my Tri–Wight Spell Card!"

"What's that?!" Reginald demanded.

"It brings back three Normal Monsters that's level 2 or below, but I think you know who I'm talking about…" the Slifer stated.

"HELLO!" The Ojama Brothers greeted as they appeared (0/1000) x3

"Them again?!" Reginald groaned.

"That's right, and they're about to do some damage control on your Field and Life Points!"

"HA! With them at 0 ATK, I doubt it!"

"Then I'll just let my next card do the talking," Chazz grinned as he took out his next card, "I activate my Ojama Delta Hurricane!"

"WHAT?!" Reginald roared.

"With these three freaks on my side, you can say goodbye to all of those cards you have on the Field!"

"Grrr…" Reginald growled.

"Sic 'em boys!"

"You got it boss!" The Ojama Brothers said before they stuck their butts out and stuck them together. "OJAMA DELTA HURRICANE!"They shouted before they started spinning around really fast heading towards Reginald's Field. However, Reginald's growl turned into a smirk.

"HA! Idiot! I've come prepared! Go Magic Jammer!"

"Oh no!" Chazz shouted as the Ojamas suddenly stopped spinning and fell flat on the ground on their faces.

"Hahahahahahahaha! You think I'd actuallyfall for that?! Well think again!" Reginald laughed after discarding his last lone card.

"You gotta admit that was good,"Kuwabaranoted, "He let Chazz use Tri–Wight to make him feel safe enough to use Ojama Delta Hurricane."

"Yeah, no kidding." Alexis nodded.

"So what are you gonna do now?" Reginald taunted.

"I'll place two cards facedown to end my turn." Chazz concluded reluctantly.

"That's what I thought." Reginald said smugly before drawing his lone card. "Heh, it's time for me to end this! I sacrifice my Marauding Captain and Mataza to Advance Summon Gilford the Legend!"

Appearing now was a masked, red-headed swordsman decked out in silver armor, red cape and three swords, one of which he held. ( 2600/2000)

"That's not good…" Kuwabara frowned.

"Is it going to be over?"Natsumi asked.

"I don't know Natsumi. Something tells me Chazz is not gonna let him win." Jaden said.

"Now for his effect! When he's summoned, all the equip spell cards I have in the Graveyard can go to him! And it happens to be Jeweled Sword and Divine Sword – Phoenix Blade!"

Gilford drew another sword and then both of them morphed into a Jeweled Sword and the Phoenix Blade.

Gilford the Legend ( 2600–2900–3200/2000)

"It's over! Gilford, attack Ojama Yellow!" Reginald ordered.

"Nooo!" Yellow cried.

"Not so fast, little Reggie," Chazz taunted, while activating one of his facedown cards, "Here comes my trap card, Justi–Break!"

"That lets him destroy all Monsters except Normal types!" Bastion gasped.

"HA! I'll counter with my other facedown! Trap Jammer! This lets me destroy a trap card during the Battle Phase!"

The spectators gasped, "Chazz should have seen that one coming!" Jaden exclaimed.

However, Chazz smirked, "Hey Reggie, look what I've got!" He said as he revealed his other facedown card, "I got a Trap Jammer, too!"

"No way!" Reginald gasped as his trap card and Gilford was destroyed.

"And then you suffered the effects of Justi–Break," Chazz explained to the shocked freshman, "When a Normal monster in ATK mode is under attack, it destroys all Monsters other than face–up Normal Monsters in ATK mode! Them's the breaks!"

"Grrr… one turn! You only bought one turn! When my turn coms around, you're finished!" Reginald snarled.

"And one turn is all I need." Chazz said before drawing his next card. He then smirked, "Looks like school's out, Freshman!" He then held out his drawn card, "I activate Shield and Sword, switching the ATK and DEF of all Monsters currently out!"

Reggie gasped, "So that means…"

Chazz smirked, "Spit it out, Reggie… You just lost to a 'Slacker'." He then pointed to him, "Boys?"

The Ojamas shared a high five as they felt their power shift within them. (0–1000/1000–0) x3

"Attaaaaack!" Yellow shouted as he jumped in with a flying kick.

"Wait for meeeeee!" Green called out, jumping for a fast punch.

"Don't forget me, numbskulls!" Black shouted as he rushed head first.

Reggie gasped as all three Ojama attacks hit home, making him fall to his back. But his facial expression was more of disbelief and shock rather than being defeated.

Reginald: 0

Chazz: 200

"Looks like slumming it with the Slifer's hasn't hurt my game! Maybe next time, you'd stop judging people by their rank." Chazz stated. "Because an Obelisk Blue, who's supposed to be the best of the best, just got schooled by Slifer Red!"

The Slifers were staring at him at awe, including the audience.

"Face it, no matter what color we wear, you'll be the same loser! And I'll always be the Chazz!"

"CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP!" The crowd cheered, even Jaden and the gang joined in. Spencer was amused at the cheer while Bonaparte was covering his ears as Crowler joined in the cheer.

"The Chazz has spoken!"

It was then Jaden jumped out of the crowd and gave him a friendly hug.

"Way to win one for the Reds!" He said. "I always knew you were one of us!"

"Get off me!" Chazz protested. "I never said that!"

Soon, the entire Slifer student body gathered around Chazz in a mosh pit and threw him in the air despite his demands to stop. It was then Crowler picked up a microphone and spoke up. "There seems to be a change of plans!" He announced. "Chazz Princeton shall remain in Slifer Red!" The Slifers continued to cheer, despite Chazz's shock that he wasn't being promoted."

"But…"

"No need to thank me Chazz, I'm just doing my job." Crowler interrupted.

"At this rate, it won't be for very longer…" Bonaparte grumbled.

"Well? That's that. Chazz is staying in Slifer Red." Keiko grinned.

"Maybe he was humbled all that time in the Slifer Dorm," Alexis shrugged.

"I kinda like having the kid around. Makes things livelier, around the dorm." Yusuke smiled.

While the Slifer dorm celebrated Chazz's victory Naruto and Davis were both in the stands smiling as the watched Chazz be tossed in the air.

"Man never a dull moment around here huh?" Davis asked looking at Naruto who seemed deep in thought.

"He Naruto, You okay buddy? Davis asked.

The truth of the matter is Naruto had been thinking about the duel Jaden had with Aster a few days ago. Why would a pro like him take so much interest in his little brother. Is it possible he'd heard about the duel he'd had against the three sacred beast cards, or was there more to it.

Naruto reached into his pocket a pulled out a single card. "It looks like Jaden is gonna be needing his old guardians back."

After calling everyone back to their seats Bonaparte returned to announce the second match."Now ladies and gentlemen please welcome our next to competitors. First the pride of the Uchiha Clan..Sasuke Uchiha!" As the sharingan wielder walked on to the stage he could see many girls giving him heart shaped eyes and cheers even waving flags with his picture on them. But none of that matter to him as his eyes focused on the one person in the crowd that mattered.

Naruto glared down at the boy he once considered his brother and who returned it in full. Both boys were actually pleased the other had come to Duel Academy so that they could finish an old score.

Naruto felt and pair of duel colored eyes glare down at Sasuke with the silhouette of a dragon behinde him.

"Easy partner we'll face him again soon enough." Naruto said easing the beasts rage.

Meanwhile near the entrance to the arena Lelouche stood with arms crossed and his eyes closed in deep thought about his up coming duel against the Konoha prodigy.

His eyes soon opened and spoke "Hello...Suzaku." He said with out even turning to face the former Knight of Zero. "It's been a long time hasn't it."

Suzaku gave a light chuckle: Yeah almost two years." Suzaku said standing next to his old friend.

"So I take it that Nunally knows the truth...doesn't she?" Lelouche asked with Suzaku nodding.

"Yes Jeremiah gave her a video C.C had left behinde." Suzaku explained. "She knows about everything."

"That's unfortunate, I was hoping she would hate me along with rest." Lelouche sighed.

"Not just her, she called everyone to see it and learn the truth." Suzaku continued surprising Lelouche.

"I..I see" Lelouche said.

"Lelouche you know...things have changed you can come home" Suzaku said with hope in his voice.

But Lelouche shook his head: "Sorry Suzaku, those close to me always end..it is better for me to remain alone." Lelouche replied before walking off to the arena.

As Suzaku watched his friend walk away he clenched his fist in determination.

"No matter what, I'll set things right again."

"Now for his opponent, son of Duel Academy founder and and heir to the world famous Kaiba

Corporation...Lelouche Kaiba!" Bonaparte yelled as Lelouche walked on to the field ready to Duel.

"Alright boys cut and shuffle your decks." Bonaparte instructed as both young men handed their respective deck to the other.

"I've heard a great deal about you, Lelouche Kaiba, the adopted son of Seto Kaiba. Supposed to one of the best dueling prodigies to every slap on Duel Disk." Sasuke said as he shuffled

"And I you Sasuke, a man so consumed by hate and revenge he'd go so far as to kill his best friend." Lelouche's remark earning a glare from the Uchiha who snatched his deck back

"Both parties ready" The Vice chancellor asked and both boys nodded "Then begin!"

"Duel!"

Lelouche: 4000

Sasuke: 4000

"I'll start off," Sasuke said as he drew his card. "First I'll play my Graceful Charity." Sasuke added three new cards then discarded two, one which happened to his Red-eyes Black Dragon. "Now I'll activate Monster Reborn and revive the Red-Eyes I just discarded!" Sasuke mighty beast emerged from a black and purple portal roaring in rage. "I'll set two cards and end my turn."

"Very well my turn, I'll begin with the spell polymerization! This allows me to fuse my two Blue eyes white Ka Dragons in my hand." Both monsters swirled into a yellow vortex: All mighty dragon be reborn with twice your fury." He changed as a large light flashes behinde him. "I fusion summon Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon(3000/2500)!" Out of light a twin headed Blues appears with several blue markings covering it's body.

Sasuke soon smirked seeing the fusion monster.

"Oh wow I've never seen that card before" Natsumi gasped in awe.

"Yeah Lelouche's Blue-Eyes deck rocks he's got cards even Kaiba didn't know existed." Jaden said as he and Yusuke watched the duel with excitement.

"Um..excuse us." A feminine voice called to the group "May we sit here?"

The group turned to see none other than Milly, Kallen, Nina, Rivazl and Nunnally.

"No not at all." Mana said as she, Syrus and Kuwabara slid a few seats down along for the Ashford group to sit down.

As soon as Kallen sat her eyes became fixated on the duel in progress.

"Trap card open! Chithonian Polymer!" Sasuke said revealing his Trap.

"Oh no with that Sauske will agin control of Lelouche's dragon!" Syrus gasped.

"Don't be so sure Sy." Keiko replied.

"Yeah it takes more than that to beat Lelouche" Mana added.

"Go De-Fusion!" Lelouche said activating his spell splitting his dragon back into two separate ones. "Now my Blue-Eyes wipe out his Red-eyes then go in for a direct attack!"

The first one dragon charged toward Sasuke's biting into its neck with his fangs causing it to shatter, while the second unleashed a stream of lightning towards Sasuke.

"I'll reveal my second trap Enchanted Javelin!" A fairy like weapon appeared taking the blast head on while Sasuke's life points went up.

Lelouche: 4000

Sasuke: 4000-3900-6400-3900

"Impressive, with that Sasuke only lost 100 life points." Bastion remarked.

"I'll end my turn." Lelouche finished.

Sasuke draws and smirks: I summon Red-eyes Black chic, but he want be here for very long as I sacrifice him to bring back my Red-Eyes. Baby dragon was engulfed in fire before appearing I his adult form. "Now I play Inferno Fire Blast! With this my Red-Eyes my not be able to attack but you'll take damage equal it's ATK points!" Red-eyes formed a large ball of fire launching it towards Lelouche who stood unfazed by it as his life point took a severe blow

Lelouche: 1600

Sasuke: 3900

"I'm not done yet because now I sacrifice my Red-Eyes Black Dragon to call forth Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon(2400/2000)!" As soon as he has declared it, the figure was much larger than the last one, even the red lines can be seen clearly as it states down both Blue-eyes. "Also with each dragon in my graveyard it gains 300 ATK points." He pulls out his two Red-Eyes Black Dragons, Red-Eyes chic, and Rare metal Dragon.(2400-3600)

"That's 1200 extra points!?" Rivazl gasped.

"Now attack his Blue-Eyes Inferno Darkfire!" The dragon charges up its fireball before unleashing it towards Blue-Eyes incinerating it.

Sasuke: 3900

Lelouche: 500

"Now he's down to 500 life points one more attack and it's over." Syrus said

"Don't be so sure..."

Everyone looked up to see Naruto and Davis.

"What do you mean bro.." Jaden asked.

"Trust me Lelouche has this duel won." Naruto said with confidence his eyes soon fell on Nunally. "Hey your Nunally Lelouche's little sister am I right?"

Nunally nodded "Yes I am. But how did you know?"

"He wouldn't stop going on about you when we talked out our younger siblings. I gotta say I wish I had a sister like you." Naruto said with smile

"Hey what about me!?" Jaden pouted

"Oh yeah...you...um..you..your um..good at dueling?" Naruto said rubbing the back of his head while Jaden cried anime tears at his brother s cutlery.

"Broooo! How could you!? After all the times I took the fall for your pranks." Jaden cried

"You we're the one who asked me to do those pranks." Naruto countered

"Oh yeah.."

"Can we just get back to the duel" Chazz snapped annoyed with the brothers antics.

Lelouche drew his next card and looked over the cards in his hand then back to his field. "I play the Monster Recovery card. This lets me return all cards both in my hand and on my field to my deck." Lelouche declared as his dragon returned to his hand and he began to reshuffle his deck: After that I'm allowed to draw an entirely new hand." A smirk grew on Lelouche's face. "Now I'll fuse my three Blue-Eyes Alternative Dragon's!"

The three dragon became yellow lights entering a swirling blue and orange portal" Oh mighty Dragon of such power and savagery, Grant me the power to claim victory!" Lelouche chanted. "Come Forth Now! Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon(4500/2800)!" As he yelled erupting from the ground was an enormous tri-headed dragon each of its three heads releasing a fearsome roar. "Now Neo Blues wipe out his Darkness Dragon! Ultimate Neutron Burst stream!" Each of the three heads unleashed a powerful stream of energy reducing the fearsome Red-Eyes to nothing.

Lelouche: 500

Sasuke: 3000

"And I'm not done yet," He declared shocking Sasuke. "By sending a Blue-Eyes fusion monster to the Graveyard, Neo Blue-Eyes gets to attack again!" Lelouche discarded another Twin-Burst and Neo Blue-Eyes unleashed it's attack right at Sasuke knocking the Uchiha to the ground

Lelouche: 500

Sasuke: 0

"And the winner is Lelouche Kaiba!" Bonaparte declared as Lelouche gave a respectful bow before walking towards the exit.

"Lelouche was awesome!" Jaden cheered

"Ya got that right he totally kicked ass!" Yusuke added

Alexis, Bastion, and Chazz were also impressed Lelouche had remained calm through out the entire duel and never lost his cool, he reminding them a lot of Zane.

Nunally was clapping for her brothers victory along with Milly Rivzal and Nina. However a certain red head was missing.

As Lelouche walked down the empty hallway he heard a pair of lighter footsteps following behinde him.

"Lelouche..." He froze in his place as he turned to see the one person he had hoped to avoid.

"Kallen..." The two teens looked at each other frozen I'm place unable to find the words to express how they felt.

The end.

Sent from Fast notepad


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

How did I get into this mess?" Syrus groaned. He, Naruto and Jaden were currently carrying backpacks filled with duel disks as they had been punished because Jaden had fallen asleep in class.

Jaden still looked tired but he did manage a small smile in Syrus's direction. "Well, I'm pretty sure it's because our dorm doesn't have enough duel disks in storage so we had to get some new ones," he said.

Naruto shook his head. "That was a rhetorical question Jaden. We all know we're in this mess because you fell asleep in class again," he said.

"Yeah, I know," Jaden murmured.

"Maybe you shouldn't have stayed up all night trying to beat my high score. " Naruto smirked as Jaden fumed. Last night the Yuki brothers had spent all night playing Tekken with Naruto coming out on top with 500 wins and Jaden 0 wins.

Syrus glanced at him. "Hey it's okay Jay. I mean, I know it's not your fault," he said.

"Yeah I'm just better than you at games." Naruto said.

"Just you wait one day I'll beat you" Jaden said with confidence. Naruto smiled at his brothers enthusiasm.

"Yeah, in your dreams. So why is everyone losing their duel disks anyway?" Naruto asked, changing the subject.

Syrus gulped at the memory of what happened. "Well…" he began uncertainly.

Jaden glanced at him. "What? Do you know something, Sy?" he asked.

The little blue-haired Slifer sighed. "It's just a rumor. I heard that if he sees you, you have to duel him and when he wins, he takes your duel disk," he replied. "Or so I hear. And he'll do all sorts of nasty things to you."

Jaden frowned. "Is that what happened to you?" he asked, nodding to Syrus's bare arm.

"Yes! He took my duel disk and my lunch money, too," Syrus whined.

Naruto shook his head. "Sounds like a bully to me. Where is he?" he asked if there was one thing Naruto hated more than anything it was a bully.

"The bridge over by the west river," Syrus said.

"Then that's where I'm going." Without another thought, Naruto headed toward the west river his brother following right behind him.

Syrus jogged after him. "Wait, I heard he gives you wedgies. So I heard," he shouted as he ran after his friend.

. . .

Meanwhile back at the Slifer Red dorm which was currently under some renovations done by Chazz as his reward for winning his duel.

Lelouch stood atop Slifer hill looking at the ocean as the wave splashed back in forth his mind still focused on what had transpired two days ago

... yesterday...

Lelouch and Kallen stood their staring into each, Lelouch's dull amethyst eyes met with Kallen's sparkling sapphires. The red haired Amazon charged at the fallen prince pressing her lips hard against his. Lelouch could sense all love, sadness and happiness Kallen feeling. He struggled to control his hands from embracing Kallen, tears built in his eyes as he pulled her away.

"What's wrong?" Kallen asked.

"I'm sorry...Kallen you know we can't be together." Lelouch said turning away from her.

"Why..." Kallen said lowly almost a whisper, her eyes shadowed by her hair tears falling down her cheeks."...why do you keep pushing everyone away!" She yelled in frustration.

Lelouch stood silently not even bothering to turn back to answer her "It's better this way. Kallen you should find someone else...someone you can have a life with."

"I want to have a life with you!" Kallen cried. "I don't care about the sins you've committed, I have my fair share of them too. We both have blood on our hands! So why!?"

"It's my fate to be alone, everyone I've ever loved has always died." Lelouch replied Shirley, and Rolo's faces flashing through his eyes.

"Is that how you feel..." Kallen asked with Lelouch giving no answer. Her body began to tremble with sadness and anger "YOU FOOL!" Kallen shouted as she ran down the hall.

Lelouch's own eyes filled with tears of his own ad he walked down the empty hall way.

•••

"Is this truly the way you wish to keep things" A voice spoke as the sprits of Blue-Eyes White Ka Dragon and Dark Rebellion-Xyz Dragon appear beside their master.

"As I've said it's better this way" Lelouche said to his

"Master tell me why do you keep up this emotional wall. You keep all those who care and love you closed off and punish yourself with nothing but loneliness. Did master Naruto's word not change you?"

'Remember Lelouch, you can't start over as many times as you want.' Naruto voice running through his head.

"I'm just not the same as Naruto, I can't start over." Lelouch said glancing at his hand "My hands are stained with too much blood."

'But young master..." Dark Rebellion began

"Enough!" Lelouch yelled griping his hands into tight fists.

The two dragons looked at on another with sadden looks in their eyes. They knew well of Lelouch's past and felt truly said that despite the fact many People had forgive him the only one who didn't was himself.

•••

The Slifer trio reached the clearing next to the west river. There was a large yellow bridge arching over it and on it were six Ra Yellow students in sleeveless blazers. Standing at the center with some duel disks strapped to his back was standing at the center of the group also in a sleeveless yellow blazer with black dreadlocks.

"Hold it right there, civilians," he commanded. "Drop your duel disks and let's duel."

Jaden eyed the boy. "Fine then," he said, removing the backpack calmly.

"What?" The boy looked surprised. "You're not scared?"

"Very few things scare me," Jaden said. "And people like you are not among those. Now, let's duel."

"But I haven't even given my speech yet," the boy protested. "The name's Sergeant Hassleberry, code named Tyranno. And if you wanna duel then you'll have to wager your duel disk in combat."

"That's right. 'Cause we're Troop Tyranno," one of the other Ras shouted. "Now, sound off."

"Sarge Tyranno is the best…"

"He likes to wear his jacket as a vest. Sound off one, two."

"Sound off three, four, now let's go."

The fifth Ra suddenly looked at Syrus. "Wait, hold on, you look like the kid we beat the other day."

"Yeah, so what?" Syrus shouted.

Jaden raised an eyebrow but then turned back to Hassleberry. "So are we going to duel or not?" he asked.

Hassleberry studied Jaden. "Judging by the look of you, boy, you'll be easy prey," he said. "Four of your kind took me on yesterday at the same time and I whooped them and sent them back to your dorm in tears."

"If you're trying to intimidate us, it ain't working," Syrus replied. "So let's just get on with this duel already."

"Hold up Jaden!" Naruto said placing a stepping in front of the younger boys. He the pulled a black version of the Academy Duel Disk with orange flame like lining. "I'll take him on!"

"But bro I was..."

"Did I mention I managed to get two golden eggwitch's yesterday? I don't care for them much buuuut if some one else were interested." Naruto said as Jaden drool.

"He's all yours bro!" Jaden said pushing Syrus out of the way.

"To easy." Naruto smirked before turning back to Hasslberry. "You ready to duel soldier!" he said activating his duel disk.

Hasslberry look down at Naruto's disk and grinned "Now that there's a Duel Disk. Your own boy."

"Duel!"

Naruto: 4000

Hasslberry: 4000

"Ill make the first (1400/1400) front and center!" Hassleberry said and a small brown dinosaur appeared on the field with a roar.

"And that right there was a Special Summon," Hassleberry said. "And, had you any monsters in your Graveyard, you could have Special Summoned one as well. But you don't, though, which is too bad. Now I Normal Summon Sabersaurus (1900/500) in Attack Mode." A large red dinosaur with two saber-like horns jutting out of its head appeared on the field. "I place this facedown and call it a turn."

"It's my turn!" Naruto said as he draws as he looked at Hasslberry he could see a fiery yellow aura in the form of a T-Rex surrounding his body.

'Their is definitely more to this guy then meets the eye.' Naruto thought.

("Hey kit look at his leg.") Kurama said. And Naruto looked over to the Dino duelist leg and saw his left leg was glowing.

'That's interesting.' Naruto thought before continuing his move. "I activate Gateway of The Six and Six Samurai United" A large wooden door way appeared behind Naruto with the Six Samurai crest in the center. "Now I have no monsters in play I can special summon Elder of the Six Samurai (400/0) in defense mode, and now two new monsters Legendary Six Samurai- Kizan (1800/500) and Grandmaster of the Six Samurai (2100/800) in attack mode." Naruto said as he summoned his three warriors.

An elderly man in robotic carriage appears on Naruto's field beside him was a young warrior with long black hair and was clad in black armor with gold lining. In his right hand he wielded a single sword and the last was another warrior similar to Kizan but much older with mechanical limps and an eye patch.

"And now I'll activate both my spell cards effects." Naruto announced as his Gateway and spell lit up with with yellow and orange orbs.

"What are those?" Syrus asked with confusion.

"Those are Bushido counters, when I summon a Six Samurai monster my spells gain them, and when I have enough I can use their effects since I have three my Gateway gained Six counters and my Six Samurai united gained two." Naruto said explaining his spells while everyone listens except Jaden who already was aware of the cards effects.

"Now I can destroy my Six Samurai united and draw two cards and then use four Bushido counters from my gateway and add a Six Samurai from my deck to my hand." Naruto said as he added three new cards two his hand and smirked.

"And like you both of my monsters were special summoned so I can summon my Kagemusha of the Six Samurai (400/1800) in defense mode." A monster that resembled Kagemusha of blue flame dressed in green armor wielding a spear kneels beside Naruto's other monsters.

" Sam Hill that's some platoon!" Hasslberry gasped seeing Naruto having out three monsters.

" Now I'll tune my level 2 Kagemusha and my level 3 Elder!" Naruto said as both monsters jumped into the air becoming two rings and three orbs of light." "May your blade be true and your will be strong as your sword!. Naruto chanted as a pillar of light appears behind him. "Synchro Summon! Appear before me Legendary Six Samurai- Shi En (2500/1400)" Naruto roared as the giant pillar of light disappeared and was replace with a warrior clad in red samurai armor and was carrying a serrated edge katana.

Troop Tyranno were in shock at the summoning Naruto had just preformed many had heard about some duelist's being able to use the the new Synchro and Xyz summonings but had never seen it." And next I'll equip Shi En with united we stand giving him 800 Atk points for every monster I control."

"Wait he's got three monsters and his Shi Men's got 2500 Atk points..." One of Hassleberry's subordinates said as another began counting with his fingers.

"So um thats...?"Another pondered.

"4100 Attack points!" Hassleberry exclaimed as Shi En smirked his body shining with a golden aura.

"Now Shi En attack his Sabersaurus!" Naruto commanded as Shi En charged at Hasslberry's monster.

"Not so fast I activate my face down!" Hasslberry yelled before his face down was sliced in half "What in tarnation!"

"Sorry sargent but Shi En can negate trap cards activation and destroy them." Naruto said as his warrior slashed Sabersaruas in half.

Naruto: 4000

Hasslberry: 1000

"Now Kizan destroye his other dino and Grandmaster direct attack!" Naruto commanded as his other monsters charged forward.

Naruto: 4000

Hassleberry: 0

"And that's game," Naruto said with a smirk.

Hasslberry fell to his knees at his loss. He couldn't believe how effortlessly Naruto had defeated him. He looked over to his platoon as they all began cheering...for Naruto. He wasn't surprised every time he formed a group they would always abandon him.

Naruto looked over at Hasslberry and could sense the sadness in his heart. He walked over to the dino duelist placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of Hasslberry." Naruto said causing Hasslberry to look up at him. "I know you have great strength and you should be proud." His smile was replaced with a serious expression "But using it to intimidate others is not the way to be a leader, you also have to connect with others and treat them with respect and help them become stronger too."

Hasslberry's eyes grew wide at Naruto's words, they were true every time he'd formed a new group he'd uses force to intimidate and bully them into following him. However he looked over to Naruto as he walked over to his friends and they rushed to congratulate him, he could see the respect and trust they had for him.

'Naruto's right, I've always used force to make people follow me but he treats all his soldiers like equals and they respect him.' Hasslberry thought.

...

Back at the Slifer Dorm, Chazz's construction crew were almost finished with fixing up the Slifer Red Dorm and Crowler and Bonaparte were spying on the work with binoculars.

"I see that the Red Drom is almost done with renovations," the temporary Chancellor said. "This should catch the eye of the paparazzi."

"We should be tearing down that dorm, not making it better," Bonaparte argued. "And how did that rich kid get approval anyway?"

Crowler said nothing, knowing full well Chazz only got permission because he was paying for it out of his own pocket.

Suddenly, their view was blocked by a large green bag carried by Hassleberry as he walked towards the Slifer Red Dorm, or to Jaden's and Syrus's room, actually.

. . .

Once inside, the Ra dropped his stuff in the middle of the room, revealing that it was mainly pots, pans, canteens and cups.

"Uh, Sarge? Any idea why you're dumping your stuff in here? You're not moving in, are you?" Syrus said; he was seated on the bottom bunk.

"Yeah, this place is cramped enough," Chazz said, lying on his side on the top bunk. "No need for freeloaders."

"Your one to talk!" Davis shouted.

"My mind's made up," Hassleberry said. "Dueling Naruto showed me I have a lot to learn.

" Oh just great, a slacker, a twrep, a thug, and now a military moron." Chazz mumbled.

"What was that?" Naruto said sweetly causing Chazz to flinch.

"Nothing!"

The Ra stood up, ignoring Chazz's words and holding out a hand towards Naruto. "Hassleberry reporting for duty, Sergeant," he said.

"Just call me Naruto," Naruto said, gripping his hand. "Welcome to the team Hasslberry."

"Thank you sir." Hasslberry smiled.

And with that a new member was added to the Slifer family.

...

Within a white illuminated room Sartorius sat looking over his tarot cards.

"It would appear that their are four more chosen duelist other than Jaden and Aster." He said looking over four new cards. "It would appear that will need to be tested first." A sinister smile soon crept over the fortune tellers face.

At the Slifer Red dorm while his brother and the others slept Naruto could feel an evil presence was coming. "There's a storm coming." Naruto said looking down at Jaden, Davis and Yusuke. "And we're all gonna need to be ready." He then pulled out a single card from his pocket a card he had given Jaden long ago...Yuble.

...

The moon shined brightly in night sky, Kallen Kozuki was walking through the forest thinking of her brief reunion with Lelouch. Why was he doing this to himself.

She thought that once they found Lelouch everything would go back to how it use to be. How wrong she was, Lelouch was still blaming himself for everything that had happened.

"Lelouch don't keep running away from me." Kallen said as a tear fell down hear cheek.

...

 **Hey everybody sorry for the wait but I'm at a bit of a writers block with this story. So I might have repost a new version of this story starting at a different arc. Also I've got a new story idea from watching Yugioh Arc-V. It involves Leo Akaba discovering Yuzu has several other counter parts. They are Hinata(Naruto), Kari(Digimon), Nunnally(Geass), Asuna(SAO), and Orihime(Bleach) and plans to use them to further the Arc Area Project. I wanted to incorporate this into my current story but I'm not sure how pepole would feel about. Anyway the newer version of Code: Digi-GX Shippuden takes place at the end of the first season during the next KC Grand Championship where Naruto is asked by Yugi. During the tournament dark plots are in motion with the unearthed Millennium items. Naruto bares the mark of the Crimson Dragon on his back and the hidden 8th Millennium item. The story like GX takes place 10s after the first series but with some differences. Cities such as Heartland and Maiami already exist and so do Synchro, and Xyz Summoning. I may either delete this story and re-write it as my original Gx-Shippuden or switch with the other version. Let me know in your reviews and PMs.**

Sent from Fast notepad


	5. Chapter 5

Character Deck Profiles.

Naruto-Ninja/Six Samurai/Odd-eyes/Spellcaster/Dracoslayer/Warrior/Junk/Stardust/Signer Dragon.

Natsumi-Gem dragon/Dragon.

Sasuke-Horus/Red-Eyes/Dragons.

Sakura-Rose/Amazon/Plant princess.

Kiba-Beast/Dinosaur/Yosenju(Non Pendulum.)

Shino-Insect

Hinata-Lunalight/Magician Girl/Fairy/Light/Rose/Butterfly assassin.

Shikamaru-Cloudian/Shadow

Chouji-Sumper Heavy Samurai

Ino-Aromage/,Natura

Kakashi-Cyber Dragon

Kurenai-Amazoness

Asuma-X-Saber

Digimon

Davis-Elemental Hero/Warriors(Arc type), Heroic Challenger.

Kari-Melodius.

Yolei-Harpie.

TK-Agents/Holy Lightning.

Ken-Steelswarm.

Code Geass

Lelouch-Blue-Eyes/DDD/Phantom Knights.

Kallen-Amazoness.

Suzaku-Nobel Knights.

Milly- Madolche

Rivalz-Warriors

Gino-Card Knights

Anya-Gem Knight

Yu Yu Hakusho

Yususke- Speedroid

Keiko-Wind Witch

Kuwabara-Super Heavy Samurai

Kurama-Natura

Hiei-Fiend

SAO

Kirito-Shadow Paladin/Phantom Knights.

Asuna-Amazoness/Jewel Knights.

Antagonist Decks

Madara-Dark World/Dragons/Dragonnerco/Over-Hundread Numbers.

Obito-Numbers/Relinquished

Kaguya-Numeron

Itachi-Numbers/Red-Eyes.

Kisame-Numbers/Sharks

Sasori-Numbers/Gimmick Puppet

Deidira-Numbers/Effect Damage

Hidan-Numbers/Zombie

Konan-?

Nagato-Galaxy-Eyes/Numbers 10-90/New orders.

Lucemon-Chaos

Aizen- DDD/(OC) Destiny Illusion/ Planets

Coyote Starrk-?

Baraggan Louisenbairn-Zombie

Tier Harribel-Shark

Nnoitra Gilga-X-Saber

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez-Gladiator Beast

Szayelaporro Granz-Venom

Ulquiorra Cifer- Dark Lord.

Sugoh-Monarch.


End file.
